pokemonstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Soaring Ivy Jungle
Kikashi Temple Throughout the temple will be text that is written in a forgotten script, forgotten by most that is. It is still translatable, with an Ancient roll of 150 or greater. The Entrance This is an overgrown temple that has been abandoned for a thousand years. The ancient stone blocks are weathered and overgrown, but most of them still remain where they were laid in times long since forgotten. The Hallway of Champions Along both sides of this hallway are dozens of statues. Some are broken, some in decent condition. The ones on the right are various Pokemon, most of them fighting-types, mostly ones the players will recognize, a few that they have no idea what they are. On the left side are all statues of humans, and quite a few resemble the Pokemon opposite them. A sharp eye will note that these are all trainers and their Pokemon. The room at the end of this hall is closed by a massive stone door, but the doorways along the side are open. Room locations are given as Front, Mid, or Back, and Left and Right, relative to the entranceway. The main puzzle here is the doorway at the other end of the hall. It weighs many tons and is too heavy for any Pokemon to lift, but will need to be lifted for the players to get by. They won't know this, but there are two handholds on it that look like they're made for lifting. That said, even a pair of maxed-out Machoke using strength wouldn't be able to lift it. The original way this happened is that there were chains connected to giant brass bells in the back rooms. Pokemon would grab onto the bells to pull them down while a trainer and strong Pokemon would lift the block itself up. Writing on the walls list out the steps in the ritual, if the players are able to translate it. Room 1 - Front Left This room is full of jungle Pokemon from the outdoors, looking for some relaxation. Do a jungle encounter and have the escapees flee through the door. Room 2 - Front Mid The room here is missing most of its floor, leaving a massive chasm for Pokemon to cross. On the far side is a boulder that is important for some reason. But flying types can't carry something that rocky. So a Pokemon that's not weak against it must grab it. Working Bell - Front Back This room is full of roosting Zubat. It makes for a good encounter, if you play fast and loose with the term "good." There is also massive brass bell in the ceiling of the room, fitting into a hole cut out specifically for it. Players will only be able to see the bottom of it and the inside, including a massive clapper. There are also four handles on the bell, big enough for a human to grab onto with both hands, like a chinup bar. What the players won't be able to discern immediately is that the bell is connected by chain to the block at the end of the hall. Pulling down on that bell lifts up on the block, but probably not enough to move it yet. Room 4 Room 5 Room 6 - Back Right There is a massive brass bell here on the floor, with a broken meter of brass chain at the top. Players can see the bell-shaped hole in the ceiling, with a glint of chain in the hole as big as a person's fist that the chain can barely fit through. The easiest way to solve this puzzle is to figure out some way to lift up the bell and reattach it to the chain, then have multiple people/pokemon pull down both bells while others lift up on the block, then locking the rig in place long enough to get the Pokemon through. But maybe the players will find another way. By the way, if the players lift the bell up they'll find a leaf stone under it. The Treasure Room The Arena Before you is a great hall. Around the edge are broad stone benches like staircases or bleachers that wrap around a central area. In the middle is a rectangular field, with the symbol of an apricorn in the middle. The players will know exactly what this is, despite the wear and decay; this area is dedicated to Pokemon battles. The players will hear a faint beeping on their pokegears as they enter the room, a signal that couldn't penetrate the walls, but that they now can hear. This signal lets them know that an arena is nearby. In fact, the ancient arena has been marked as a modern one, ready for battle and wired with cameras. Beware the green spots on the map; they are a rare mold that releases a cloud of psychotropic spores. All Pokemon who walk through it take a compulsion to confusion, harsh if they're weak against grass. The yellow slime is poison-type terrain that inflicts 20 repeating damage on any Pokemon, harsh if they're weak against poison. The dislodged temple stones are impassable rock-type terrain that fighting and ground types can climb over with ease. Lower Temple Hallway 1: 5 Bedrooms: Look Bathroom: Fill Hallway: Rites Kitchen: Unown Words Baptize, Freeze, Exhale, Earwax, Elixir Injure, Jade, Jasper Quack, Quake, The Base Here are three statues, one of Suicune, one of Entei, and one of Raikou. They are carved in extremely realistic detail and look imposing. Along the wall is written in Unown writing "Three doors stand before you. The first leads to great wealth. The second leads to incredible power. The third leads along the path to peace. Which do you choose?" There are three stone doors labeled wealth, power, and peace respectively. They're stone but can be turned on their axis to pass through. The players must make their choice. Should they choose wealth, the door opens to a trove of golden and bejewelled artifacts that are worth a fortune, and which if they are turned in to a museum they will get $50,000 each for. They can easily get 10 times that on the black market for these priceless antiquities. Should they open the door to power, they briefly see some sort of giant bird in there before everything turns to fire and then blinding white light. They are pushed away and a blazing form leaves through the crack in the ceiling, leaving behind a rainbow trail. Three multicolored feathers fall behind it, each landing on one of the statues and bringing it back to life. Each turns into its legendary beast and takes off. Should the players choose peace, the door opens to a beautifully kept garden, despite the lack of sunshine. Out of it pops Celebi, who telepathically congratulates the players for choosing peace and sets them on a journey to restore peace to a world in chaos. Perhaps a discussion of peace as shalom, rightness, rather than just absence of overt fighting. Then, to aid them on their quest, the other doors open and the other two effects go into play. Then Celebi vanishes. This is the only way to get Celebi as written, and if the players fail this test then no Celebi will ever appear. This Celebi is an ultimate Pokemon, and thus cannot be captured, but it will call others of its kind and the players may catch one at some point. The Legendary Beasts The legendary beasts can't be caught right now, they run away in the confusion. But they will appear again. You can have a rumor that one of them has shown up anywhere you want the players to visit or revisit. If the players get there in time and they have an encounter, you may decide that a legendary beast is added to the mix. If so, it is at strong challenge rating and will flee at the first opportunity, retaining any weakening it has suffered.